<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll go across worlds for you by iamreyloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787279">i'll go across worlds for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamreyloo/pseuds/iamreyloo'>iamreyloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Rey, Emperor Ben Solo, F/M, K-Drama but make it Reylo (wink wink), King Ben Solo, Lieutenant Rey, Reylo K-Drama AU, Reylo Modern AU, Slow Burn, Story Based on K-Drama: The King Eternal Monarch, Travelling Across Worlds, parallel worlds, reylo au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamreyloo/pseuds/iamreyloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Rey Niima of Republic of Chandrila &amp; Emperor Ben Solo of Kingdom of Chandrila belong to two different worlds.</p><p>They are destined to meet by fate. </p><p>Not by coincidence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Thank you for being here! I just watched a K-Drama and immediately thought, 'Reylo AU' :P </p><p>You'll find the characters, their relationships and places 'almost' similar to that of Star Wars Universe. The plot will be entirely based on this K-Drama series, although I may add my own ideas to it ; ) </p><p>To anyone who's not into K-Drama/ haven't watched this series: I assure you the story will be like any other Modern AU that will be focusing mainly around the summary of this fic. </p><p>I really hope I reach at least a bit upto your expectations from this AU. Also apologies in advance if you find any grammatical mistakes along the way : )</p><p>Happy Reading!  : ) </p><p> </p><p>Content Warning: Mentions of Fratricide by the Protagonist and Antagonist in the first part of the chapter, after the line: 'despite feeling disgusted with his very presence' to 'yes I did'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey keeps a stern face as she glares at Snoke, the man who had been creating havoc everywhere, sitting across her at an interrogation room, hands and face covered in blood as he narrated all of his cruel intentions. Finn, who stood behind her going through the papers, came forward and read out the details while placing the report on the table "Name Snoke. Born in February 1951. Currently aged 70. In the year 2020." he shook his head, "You hardly look like a 50 year old man."</p><p>He gave Finn a devilish smile "Oh, I really am 70 years years old, I have hardly aged since the Winter of 1994..." Rey eyed the report without moving an inch as he continued speaking, "...since then my time has been passing slowly, unlike yours." In an attempt to get a believable answer, Finn questioned his absurd claims, "Why would time pass slowly for you? You are just a guy born in 1951."</p><p>Rey looked back at Snoke as she waited for him to answer.</p><p>"Because I finally got my hands on the Legendary Flute, the one I took from my brother who had it and did not even use it to its fullest potential." he confessed without showing an ounce of guilt.</p><p>Rey questioned him despite feeling disgusted with his very presence, "So did you kill him? Did you kill your own brother?"</p><p>"Yes, I did. He was my half-brother who was made the king even after being a legitimate son, he was so naive that he did not even use the flute to bring the world in his hands, or <em>both</em> the worlds to be exact. And I knew my nephew would face this legend someday, just like I did."  </p><p>Rey was still giving him a stern glare even though she was fighting back her tears and her voice was visibly trembling, "What did you do to <em>him</em>?"</p><p>Snoke wrung his blood-stained hands together and then started laughing like a maniac, "My sweet child you cannot save him now, I've brought hell upon his world."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong><em>-November 4th, 2019- </em> </strong>
</p><p>Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the Royal Dressing Room furnished with gilded framed mirrors and ornate lamps. The room was cozy with velvet curtains and walls done up in dark lacquered wood, the warm glow of chandeliers non-imposing.</p><p>Ben Solo stood in the middle of the room adjusting the cufflinks of his black suit while his dresser carefully buttoned up his coat after which he reached towards the button of his collars. Ben quickly grasped his hand and Poe Dameron, his bodyguard immediately stopped the dresser from doing the same. There was a scar on his neck which reminded him of appalling memories and suffocated him if anyone dared to bring their hand near it. He gave the dresser a sharp stare and slowly lifted his hand to button up his collar, "I'll do it myself."  </p><p>Poe Dameron who was standing at a farther distance a few moments ago, now immediately stood next to Ben and asked the dresser if he was new here, to which the dresser merely uttered a 'yes', he warned the dresser to not bring his hand anywhere close to his neck next time and if he did, it won't be excused and will be considered intentional. The dresser lowered his eyes and agreed to it with a nod. Poe calmed down a bit and then lifted his hand to speak on the mic on his wrist, "His Majesty is ready to meet Hux." Ben buttoned up his collars and plainly interrupted his bodyguard "I am hoping this to be quick, I have other things to catch up on." and immediately strode outside the dressing room while Poe followed right behind him. </p><p>Ben reached his office to see Hux readily standing there. "Prime Minister Hux, what brings you here?" Hux turned to look at him, "Ah! your Majesty, I am here to bring in the monthly report. So far we have not been facing many difficulties, the country is peaceful and it's thriving like never before." Ben walked towards his table and sat on his leather chair as Hux placed the report on his table, Ben carefully went through the pages and looked up at him, "I commend your hard work in protecting our country, I feel incredibly relieved to find that you and your party members have been successful in keeping most of the predicaments at bay." he took out his fountain pen and began signing on the report, "Although, honesty in these reports will still and always be appreciated, Prime Minister Hux." As soon as Hux heard his last unsettling remark, he gulped nervously and without questioning him any further, he bowed down his head before him and left the place.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Autumn leaves rustled on the ground, her white boot heels clicked as she walked towards her car. She had dressed up in a Brown Faux Fur Coat with coloured pants and a silk blouse and tied her hair up in a low bun with a bow scrunchie. She gently pushed her hair aside from her face, wore her sunglasses and slid her handbag over her shoulders.  </p><p>She got into her car, placed her handbag in the seat next to her and turned on the engine. As she huffed while looking at the rear-view mirror, she reversed the car at full speed and it went on to hit the car parked right behind it.  </p><p>"Oh my god, she totally crashed into it. I think that will cost about 3,70,000 credits." The pizza delivery guy exclaimed.</p><p>The sweeper, who was still stunned from her act panicked "She didn't have to hit it that hard, my goodness." he dialed up in a phone nearby him "Hello, this is the security office, you live in unit 405 right? we have a bad news, some woman crashed her car into yours."  </p><p>As soon as she saw that horrified man above looking at her she started crying "Oh no! What have I done? I am sorry! I am so sorry!" and immediately got into her car and drove away. No, she hit the car again and then drove away.  </p><p>The pizza delivery guy and the sweeper shouted and waved their hands trying to stop her, "Oh no, it's illegal if you don't stop, you need to stop right now! Ma'am?" The sweeper went back to the phone, "Did you see that? Yeah. You need to come down right now. Alright?" The security guard sitting there, who was about to break into a laugh said, "He won't come down. Only delivery guys go up to his house, he hasn't come down in a long while." The delivery guy commented like some spectator, "Oh, he'll come down, this is the only way to get him down. Bad guys are more sensitive when someone else causes harm to their property, not when they are the ones doing it to other's." And as he predicted, the car owner came down from his apartment and started yelling at the woman who hit the car and wasn't even there.  </p><p>Finn spoke on his bluetooth, "That guy and his people have left their house and are coming down." The pizza delivery guy responded, "Right, I'll block their escape routes." and drove away with his bike.  The sweeper went over to the car owner, pitying him "Oh no! This is awful." The owner started yelling, "Where is that Bitch? What did she do to my car?" </p><p>Finn looked at the car from the terrace of a building, "Rey, why did you hit that car twice." he couldn't stop laughing "Also are you okay?". Rey grinned and spoke on her bluetooth, "Yeah I am fine, I have done this too many times now I guess. I did not hurt myself though, don’t worry." Finn replied, "I mean the outfit, your blue top and yellow bottom aren't matching really." Rey frowned looking at her clothes, "Hey! It's all about being natural, it emphasises the colour of these clothes. I have dressed as a chic city girl." Rey beamed proudly "I think I look pretty great." Finn said, "Well you only focused on the colours, but okay."  </p><p>Rey suddenly pushed the brakes, halting the car.  </p><p>"She has such a bad temper." Finn rolled his eyes and looked away.  </p><p>She sat there still suddenly after realising something and then immediately turned to drive back to the place where she hit the car. "Finn, come down. Now!"</p><p>Finn understood what she meant, after which he rushed down immediately.</p><p>Rey reached the place and opened the car's trunk to find bundles of credits hidden there. She handcuffed the car owner, "You are being arrested for running an illegal gambling website, we have been looking for you for months and now you have finally been caught." Before his people tried to run away Finn and that pizza delivery caught them from escaping. "We almost blew this undercover." said the sweeper while handcuffing one of the culprits.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Poe stood inside the stadium while keeping an eye on Ben as he rowed a race shell along with his ex-classmates, as soon as they reached the finish line he looked at the Royal Guards standing in the corner and commanded them to take their respective positions. </p><p>Outside the stadium, two men chased a woman wearing a black and white rabbit hoodie. </p><p>As soon as his ex-classmates lifted the trophy, everyone sitting in the audience clapped and cheered for them. Suddenly, one of the men who were chasing the woman appeared out of nowhere and shot a gun in the upward direction creating a sense of panic among everyone present there. Poe immediately went to protect Ben.  </p><p>One of the men shouted "Everybody move aside now! We are looking for that woman! She ran away with our money!", the other man pointed at him, "Wait what are these red lights?!" and began panicking as soon as the security guards pointed their guns at them. Poe got up slowly and looked at those two men, "We should get you out of here first, your Majesty."   </p><p>Ben didn't hear him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the woman who was wearing a black and white rabbit hoodie.  </p><p>Once, when he was reciting stories to children in his palace, a little girl told him that he should also follow the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland if he were to ever find someone whom he was looking for.  </p><p>It could be true, <em>literally even</em>.  </p><p>Poe spoke on his bluetooth, "Team One take these jerks to the police, team two we'll escort the VIP far away from here." And then he looked at Ben, "Your Majesty-", but he wasn't there. He began searching around to find no trace of him, then a man spoke loudly while pointing in the other direction, "His Majesty went that way!"  Poe let out a frustrated sigh, picked up Ben's running shoes and followed him in the said direction.  </p><p>Ben ran on the footpath, speedily chasing after the woman who doesn't seem to plan on stop running anytime soon. He was still wearing his t-shirt with track pants and his hair was flowing as he continued to run faster towards her. The little girl gaped at him through the window while sitting in a bus and then turned to tell her mother, "Mom look! His Majesty is really following the rabbit with the clock!". </p><p>The woman jumped upon a fence and Ben did the same. She kept running so fastly that Ben completely lost track of her. He stopped running and stood there astonished, breathing heavily. He looked at his reflection in the glass panes of a building. And then he looked around realising he had really lost her.</p><p>Poe came running towards him, trying to catch his breath "You have good stamina, you rowed 2000 metres and then ran like this right after." He looked at his reflection, "Why would you suddenly run like that?"  Ben panted heavily and turned to look around one last time. "I just saw a white rabbit with a clock, but not literally." Poe looked puzzled after he heard what he just said, "Are you sure? Did you see a rabbit or a clock?"</p><p>Ben closed his eyes and sighed, "Weren't you listening when I was reading Alice in Wonderland to kids that day?"</p><p>"I was busy organising my team's schedule."  </p><p>"You really need some fairy tales in your life." Ben placed his hands on his waist, almost feeling sorry for him.  </p><p>"And you really need to wear your shoes, your feet seem to have blisters from running barefoot." he raised up his shoes to show him and bent down to place them in front of his feet.</p><p>"These are not my shoes."</p><p>Poe looked up, gaping at him through his aviator sunglasses.</p><p>-</p><p>Poe showed him a bullet-proof jacket "You must wear these from now on." Ben casually waves his hand, "You are there to protect me anyway." They both were currently standing in Ben's study room.</p><p>"Still, I think you should wear them."  </p><p>"Poe I can close my eyes and trust you. I always have, since I gave you the honour of becoming 'my unbreakable sword'."  </p><p>Poe looked at him, they have been best friends since they were kids, after the <em>tragedy</em> took place he had once seen Ben crying while arguing with him but then he cried along with him while hugging and comforting him. Since then, he was given the honour to protect him and become his 'unbreakable sword'.  </p><p>Regardless, Poe goes on to say, "I will be warned if you don't listen."  </p><p>Ben's eyebrows frowned while arranging the books on his desk, "You are the Captain, who would give you a warning?"  </p><p>"My sense of Duty." </p><p>He stopped clearing his desk and looked up at him, they stared for a while and then Ben broke into one huge smile. Poe rolled his eyes, "We caught all the men who caused a scene at the competition. And we are looking for the white rabbit with the clock you saw. I will check whether it was a rabbit or a clock when we find it." Poe couldn't understand why he was even saying all this "Why do you want to catch the culprit yourself, your Majesty? Do you want to get a 'Brave Citizen Award' or something?"</p><p>Ben almost laughed as he stood up to walk towards his bookshelf, "Why would I catch the culprit? You are the Captain of Royal Guards not me." he paused for a while and turned to look at Poe, "I am not trying to catch anyone I am just, trying to find that one person who only I can recognise and every time such incidents takes place, I feel like that person is right there. Today and...25 years ago."  </p><p>"It's been a long time, your saviour must have aged a lot, do you think you can still recognise their face?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. We might have already met unknowingly. I don't know why they haven't come to see me yet." </p><p>Poe smiled "Maybe because you have grown up so well, your Majesty."  </p><p>Ben stared at him for a while and chuckled, "You are not mad at me now. Poe Dameron. Please, make arrangements for me to visit the horse arena, I wish to see Maximus today."  </p><p>Poe bowed down before him and left the room.  </p><p>Ben picked up one of his books and went to sit on his chair. He placed it on his desk, opened it to flip through some pages and then something came up in between them.  </p><p>It was an ID Card. </p><p>The card he had been keeping safely since the person dropped it while rescuing him in the <em>tragedy</em> that occurred 25 years ago.  </p><p>The woman in the photograph looked serene with delicate features on her face. </p><p>He picked up the card and flipped it around.</p><p>There was an issue date below which read 'November 11th 2019' which was only a week away from now.</p><p>He looked at the woman in the photograph and wondered if he was ever going to meet her soon.  </p><p>Maybe he will. <em>Someday.</em></p><p>-</p><p>The Royal Guards scattered around the horse arena. Ben wore a Black Velvet Vintage Gothic Jacket with golden embroidery works on it's round collar. He carried a basket of carrots to feed Maximus, but then all of a sudden he stopped. He turned and saw that same woman in the rabbit hoodie, hiding behind a stable. Ben immediately dropped the basket and whistled prompting Maximus, his white horse run rapidly towards his owner. Ben climbed the horse quickly and informed one of the guards, "Tell your Captain, that I am going to see if it is a rabbit or a clock." The guard who looked flustered, spoke in his earpiece "Captain Dameron, His Majesty has left the arena to see if it is a rabbit or a clock." he couldn't believe a thing he was saying. The guard at the CCTV room saw Ben in one of the footage and contacted Poe, "VIP just passed Point 06. Over." Poe immediately replied, "We are at Point 04, report at each point. Over." while rushing hurriedly on his black horse.</p><p>Ben kept going at a faster pace and reached the middle of a slightly dense bamboo forest.</p><p>He saw her. Didn't he?</p><p>Or was he just imagining things?</p><p>He stood there for a while and looked around feeling a little frustrated. The wind blew gently, trees rustled and there was thunder and lightning in the evening sky. Ben sensed something was happening around him.</p><p>He turned around, his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise as he saw two tall rectangular-stones emerging out of nowhere, a bright light was shining between the stones. He gulped and looked at the Legendary Flute he was carrying in his hand. And then he looked up, determined, and giddied up his horse to run towards the stones.</p><p>He was getting nearer every passing second and after being close enough, between the two stones, he was embraced by nothing but a bright light, like it was ready to welcome him, <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Neon lights from the shops, digital billboards, vehicle and traffic lights lightened up the road on this fine Friday night. Rey sat in her car waiting for the traffic to clear up. She couldn't wait to go home after doing hours of paperwork today and smiled at the thought of pampering herself with a movie night and a nice skin care routine. She was wearing a Dark Brown Check-patterned Trench Coat. She looked up at the rear view mirror and suddenly saw someone looking exactly <em>like</em> her but with hair bangs, sitting behind her, she turned around quickly panicking, "What was that?" to see no one was there behind. She gasped loudly covering her mouth with her hand in horror, "That was so scary." She sighed with relief as she placed her hand on her chest and then on the steering wheel. She blinked nervously, "How could I hallucinate like that? Ouch! my chest hurts." Horrified, she looked at the rear-view mirror again and found nothing. She took deep breathes for a while and then, looked out the window.</p><p>A beautiful white horse was passing by and a tall man wearing a black coat was sitting on it and riding it in the middle of the road? She brought down the window pane and heard people murmuring, "Is he some sort of a prince", "Is someone shooting a film here?" and her eyes widened when she heard someone giggling "He looks so handsome just like a dark prince or something."</p><p>Rey sat there astonished, "Why on earth is he on a horse in the middle of the road? What a weirdo?!". She frowned and took out her handheld microphone "The man on the horse, stop right there". He doesn't stop. "Horse man? Horse rider? Man on a Horse?" she rehearses with a lower voice in the off microphone contemplating what to call him. "Excuse me, horse-rider, park your horse on the road-side." He continued to move further anyways. "He's not listening at all." She murmered while placing the blaring siren on the rooftop of her car. Luckily, the traffic cleared up and she followed him right behind.</p><p>-</p><p><br/>Ben looked around to see a big digi-billboard that read "Queen Yuna, The Beginning of a New Legend." and  noticed that the King's statue wasn't there, he decided it definitely wasn't the place he had been before.</p><p>His eyes searched even for a speck of familiarity instead he found none. If he was not entirely wrong, he was sure the Legendary Flute was behind all this.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you! Get down off that horse!".  </p><p> </p><p>He frowned as he heard someone shouting at him, he clenched his jaw and turned around slowly. </p><p>His eyes landed on a woman and then,  </p><p>He did a double take </p><p>He realised that her features</p><p>Well her features,</p><p>Were almost similar to the woman in the ID-Card, he had been carrying for years  </p><p>"You are breaking the traffic laws, you know that right? And how did a civilian like you get a white horse like that?"   </p><p>He slightly narrowed his eyes to see if it was really her  </p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked "Oh." she tightened her lips and then pulled out her ID Card "I am a police officer, now hurry up and get down off that horse, I have to check your identification card." </p><p>He got down from the horse and felt everything was slowing down and the noise was gradually fading around him, he heard nothing but the click of his leather shoes as he began approaching her. </p><p>He was getting closer to her with each step as he strode towards the woman while keeping his eyes fixated on her. And then he stood right in front of her, shadowing her petite self with his brooding presence. </p><p>He studied the features on her face, her eyes were brown and there were freckles on her face. Her cheeks had a hint of a pink hue and her lips which were a shade of rose. She had let her slightly wavy hazelnut brown hair down. </p><p>The wisps of her warm brown hair, blew gently with the breeze. </p><p>For a moment he's tricked into believing this to be a dream. </p><p>He slowly held up the ID Card in her hand to confirm his suspicions. </p><p>The woman gave him a sharp stare, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  </p><p>"I have finally met you." Ben's lips quiver as he stared right into her eyes, "Lieutenant Rey Niima".   </p><p>Ben felt relief surge through him after he finally met the woman he had been looking for 25 years.</p><p>He was still looking at her intensely but then he immediately closed the distance between them, took her in his arms and held her so close as if he were making a promise of never letting her go, <em>ever</em> again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please do leave a comment! : ) it would really help me write better chapters for you all! 🌻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Giggles*<br/>I just added the 'Slow-Burn' tag. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Republic of Chandrila lit up beautifully with street lights, vehicle lights and digital billboards. The main roads observed heavy traffic and there was a huge walking area in between them. A small crowd stood there while looking at a tall man on a horse and a woman talking to one another. "They are definitely rehearsing a scene for a rom-com movie." some girls giggled merrily.  </p><p>Rey watched that large, well-built, tall man walk towards her. She felt herself shifting back a little and tilting her head up as he came and stood in front of her. The features on his face were prominent, his hair was black and long above his broad shoulders, his lips were pink with plump and his eyes, well his eyes were staring at her with an unusual intensity. </p><p>"I've finally met you." his lips quivered "Lieutenant Rey Niima." He said in a dark, soothing voice. She slightly looked sideways, wondering if she knows him.</p><p>He quickly came close and the next moment, she found him embracing her completely, her cheeks squishing against his hard chest, her eyes widened and for a moment she felt herself staring into oblivion while listening to his heart beat a little faster than usual. She quickly placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself against him, making them stand further apart. </p><p>"Are you out of your mind?" She caught her breath, brushed her hair back and pulled up her ID Card, "Can't you see my ID? I am a police officer"</p><p>He shifted back a little, "I am sorry. I got a little overwhelmed." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"So you were across the universe, you do exist." He said as he were fascinated. "And you are still a Lieutenant, after 25 years."</p><p>Rey looked at her ID and huffed a little, "How do you know me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.</p><p>He spoke in a soft tone "I have known you for a long time. Although, you may not believe me."</p><p>"If you knew I won't believe you, then why say something like that at all?...I am asking you again sir. Show me your ID."</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't, I don't have an ID."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Because I am, who I am. I'm sure you won't believe this either."</p><p>She scoffed looking sideways, "What the-"</p><p>"Let me sum up the current situation for you. I crossed the dimension with lightening and thunder while chasing after a suspicious person. I was confused for a while, but after giving it some thought I came to the conclusion that this, is in fact a parallel universe."</p><p>"Yeah. Right. This is a parallel universe?" she tried really hard not to mock him.</p><p>"It's a bit different. But let's not get into details. There's already one thing that makes a big difference." He sees her and senses something, "Looks like there is something wrong with our conversation, am I right?"</p><p>She tied her up hair in a ponytail and smiled, "Now you are talking sense."</p><p>She walked towards him and looked up, for a second she sees him looking at her lips and then right back at her eyes, "You didn't show me your ID, you violated the traffic rules and you touched the body of a police officer on duty. Right? You have the right to attorney and right to remain silent. Now if you move it will only hurt more." she casually goes behind him to handcuff his hands.</p><p>"No! Wait don't!- Ow!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Head Court Lady Noh gently closed the sliding door of the living room which was designed traditionally and decorated with beautiful floral paintings, flower vases and gilded showpieces that lit up from decorative lamps.  </p><p>She was an old petite woman, her face looked wise with wrinkles and her grey hair was usually tied up in a bun with a golden hair stick and she always wore a sea green dress with intricate golden floral patterns.  </p><p>Years ago, she had served as a lady-in-waiting for the Queen before the unfortunate tragedy unfolded. Since the said unfortunate event, she took an oath to help raise and look after the Queen's son.  </p><p>As soon as she was brought to notice about the King's disappearance, she felt extremely concerned even though she did feel a little infuriated, since he always seemed to couldn't care less about what people outside the palace would say of them.  </p><p>She sat in front of an old man who was a royal member of the family, he was sipping his tea, "Did his Majesty go again somewhere?" </p><p>She closed her eyes shut and nodded, "Yes he did, and he did not even inform me about it." </p><p>He laughed politely, "I thought so because my security level has been elevated, where do you think he went this time?"</p><p>She should be surprised at how the old man isn't worried about his disappearance, but she knows he clearly seemed to have enjoyed the stories the king narrated whenever he came back from his unknown trips, so she simply says, "I have no clue, although Captain Poe assumes that he disappeared through the bamboo forests near the horse arena, he is still looking for him, so let's hope he finds him as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"For the second time, I won't tell you my name because you are not allowed to say it." Ben said, frowning. </p><p>"Alright." She shrugged her shoulders and typed into the computer "Scoundrel it is, then."</p><p>"Did you just... Mr. So-and-so would have been fine, why would you do that?"  </p><p>"Because you are acting like it." she said, a little angrily. </p><p>They were at the police station, he was sitting across her as she typed furiously into her computer, she then crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, "So, Mr. Scoundrel, take out all your belongings and place them on this desk." she tilted her head sideways "If you disobey, I'll take them out myself."</p><p>Ben raised his eyebrows and sighed, he gently removed the watch from his wrist while keeping his eyes on her, took out his wallet from his pocket and placed them on the table.  </p><p>Rey wore her gloves and went through his belongings "These notes have your photo, were you playing monopoly or something yesterday? it looks..." she narrowed her eyes "...goodness! it looks so real, this may have been used for crime and fraud so I am seizing it." she keeps the notes inside a plastic zip lock and seals it close "You don't have an ID, you failed to identify yourself and you have not been cooperating with the police you know that right? So I need your cooperation with the fingerprint identification."</p><p>Ben reluctantly placed his index finger on the fingerprint reader. </p><p>And then he heard someone.  </p><p>Someone familiar.  </p><p>He turned around to see the person as he felt them approaching towards him.   </p><p>He swears he had never felt more surprised. </p><p>"Poe did you follow me here?!" Ben exclaimed as he saw a man looking exactly like Poe, he was wearing a navy polyester jacket instead of his usual bodyguard outfit.  </p><p>Poe looked at him, a little surprised "Rey? Is this man crazy or something?" He immediately broke into a smile and looked at Rey "Also whose horse is that outside I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful creature." </p><p>Rey murmurs while doing her paperwork, "He says he's from another world and he claims that horse is his."  </p><p>Poe grinned at him."Should I call you King Arthur now?"  </p><p>Ben raised his eyebrows, still looking stunned from his response, "Poe don't you know me?"  </p><p>"No man, I don't. I am sorry." he said without looking at him, carried a few papers with him and left the place.  </p><p><em>Alternate worlds have alternate personas.</em> </p><p>Ben narrowed his eyes while as he gave it a thought, this means he really was in a parallel world. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Royal Guards carried their torches and went around looking for their king in the slightly dense region of the Bamboo forest.  Poe bent down and looked for traces of his footsteps with a torch and then looked behind to see a camera blinking with red light "The CCTVs caught him passing by Point 06 but not Point 07, this is the only area between them but the footprints stop here. It means he disappeared here, which makes no sense." He stood up, a male and a female Royal guard approached towards him, "We'll check the footage again to make sure we didn't miss anything." </p><p>Poe agreed, "Right, either you missed something or I missed what you missed. You two must take care of it. Only you two. You know what I mean. I'll be on outside duty, so keep me updated."  The two of them nodded. Poe turned to go back but stopped mid-way, "You said that his Majesty went to check if it's a clock or rabbit right? The male Royal Guard said "Yes." </p><p>Poe went to the Police Station to interrogate the two men who were arrested at the competition. They said they were chasing after the woman because she ran away with their boss's money. The police officer who stood near him said that he investigated and that everything these two said corresponded to what happened.  </p><p>He also mentioned that the woman had no home or identity of her own and had been accused of theft and assaults in the past. They tried to look for her but they didn't know her name and face. The two men interrupted, "Her name is Luna." Poe looked at them and then back at the officer, "Please look for her in the CCTV footages and contact me when you find her." The police officer agreed to his request, "Right." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying he is an unidentified man? There must be some record?!" Rey exclaimed.  </p><p>The woman informs Rey that they have found no identification of that man. "I know. I have never seen an adult over 30 whose fingerprints aren't registered, it may be possible in a few cases though. You could take his DNA sample and send it to the Women and Juvenile Division and, I will have to take a look at the bank notes again, I don't know who made it, but it looks like real money. Good luck." she nodded and left the place.  </p><p>"Okay, bye" Rey nervously took a sip from her coffee latte "Looks like I dug my own grave."</p><p>But then she stopped drinking midway and rushed inside to investigate more about him.  </p><p>"No, seriously who are you?" </p><p>-</p><p>"Open your mouth" she pointed a buccal swab to his mouth. </p><p>Ben gave her a vague smirk, "You tried to identify my finger prints and you failed, didn't you? It means I don't exist in this world and the two worlds aren't exactly the same." </p><p>"Will you keep talking nonsense?" </p><p>"Just like I don't exist, you don't exist in my world either. It took me a very long time and some effort to confirm it." </p><p>Rey closes the swab and sits back in her chair. </p><p>"Your affiliation was questionable too. A photo of you and your birthday date was the only lead I had, that young man is the captain of Royal Guards in my world, some people don't exist in both the worlds like <em>you</em> and me." </p><p>"If this is a parallel world, then prove it."  </p><p>"The proof is right in front of you." his gaze softened a little as he gulped. </p><p>She stares at him for a moment, "Why… why do you look at me like that?" </p><p>"How do I look at you?" </p><p>She murmured, "Like I mean something to you." and then spoke in a normal tone "Make sure they don't give me the wrong idea. Right now your eyes are those of a criminal." she said while slightly gritting her teeth, "A petty criminal." </p><p>He looked down, "Lieutenant Rey Niima, to help you understand I'll give you a simple explanation. So listen carefully, quantum mechanics was discovered by Albert Einstein..." </p><p>He sighed and leaned forward to place his elbows on the desk and pressed his forehead with his fingers frustratingly, he didn't expect this day to be like this when he said he had other things to catch up on in the morning. "You know what, I don't know about other things but I know I look intimidating and that is what is making you feel suspicious about me." </p><p>"What were you saying about the Quantum Mechanics Albert Einstein discovered? Did the mechanics fix a car or something?" She asked, mocking him, she surely seemed to be enjoying watching him suffer. </p><p>Ben looked up blinking his eyes, sat straight and started speaking while gesturing with both of his huge hands "Quantum mechanics, which was discovered by Albert Einstein, led to a parallel universe theory. It states that our universe consists of particles that can exist in two places. If particles that form substances can be waves as well, just as light can be both waves and particles at the same time, then it suggests the possibility of existence of a parallel universe." </p><p>Rey looked blankly at him without uttering a word.  </p><p>Ben looked quizzically at her, "I guess that didn't help, the theory where our universe-" </p><p>Rey quickly leaned forward, slipped the buccal swab in his mouth, pulled it out and closed it in a small box.  </p><p>"That's enough for today."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rey received permission to free the man from custody and walked towards him as he stood outside the station.  </p><p>She shivered as a cool breeze blew through her slightly wavy, hazelnut brown hair.  </p><p>She felt so small standing next to him as he leaned down to look at her, that man was 'Tall' tall, "I am letting you go because I am a good cop, consider yourself lucky."  He almost chuckled, "I was bound to be freed after 48 hours anyway and there was no reason to arrest me." </p><p>Rey was so done with him at this point, "Yeah, but you got out earlier and don't you dare try to run away, there are CCTVs all over the city so it won't take long for me to hunt you down." she warned him, "I've told Poe to help you find a place to live, so let me know where can I contact you later when I get the DNA results."</p><p>"Right. I already asked him. You can contact me here." He handed her a small paper that read </p><p>ROYAL INFINITY Hotel.  </p><p>"Right." She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat "Yeah, do you know how expensive this hotel is? It's a five star hotel, do you have money?" </p><p>"I don't but I can get some, is there a jewellery store nearby?" He pulls out a button from his coat a little forcefully and shows it to her. "It's a diamond." </p><p>She frowned while looking at it, "It's a diamond?"  </p><p>And then she looked up at him, "If it's a diamond, then I'm Princess Diana." she said mocking him a little angrily and walked past him to take him to a jewellery store nearby.</p><p>As they entered the jewellery store, the man gave his diamond to the shop-owner who took it and began to examine it closely, "I've been a gemologist for 40 years and I have never seen a diamond with such delicate cuts. I would practically say it has no inclusions at all. Goodness!" </p><p>Rey felt her jaw dropping with complete shock and turned to look at his buttons. The man smirked and beamed a little proudly, "How much will I get from this?" </p><p>"Well, it's a fine product but there's no warranty and a fine diamond like this includes...risk." The owner looked at him, uncertain. </p><p>Rey cleared her throat and slightly turned behind as she tried to hide her face and perhaps her embarrassment. </p><p>She lifted her ID Card, hesitantly.  </p><p>The owner widened his eyes, "Are you a cop?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Tell him about your other identity." the tall man quipped, "Princess Diana."  </p><p>She gave him a sharp, sharp stare. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>They walked side by side along the lake that shimmered with city lights reflecting on it, the leaves on the tree rustled as a cool wind passed through them. It was  quite late in the evening, which explains the place being awfully peaceful. </p><p>Rey eyed his buttons, "So what's with the diamonds? did you steal them?" </p><p>Ben smiled and looked at her while she still stared at the buttons curiously, "Have you ever seen someone bring a cop, while trying to sell a stolen diamond?"  </p><p>Rey eyes him with suspicion. </p><p>He stops walking and faces her, "My horse will be at your place." </p><p>"What?!" </p><p>"I asked Poe if there is enough space at your place and he said yes, so I asked him to keep my horse there. If it's okay with you-" </p><p>"No, It's not okay with me." </p><p>"I'll take care of him myself."</p><p>"Stop stating the obvious."</p><p>"It will only be there for a while, so please just lend Maximus sixteen square metres of your lawn." </p><p>She crossed her arms "Isn't that my entire lawn?"  </p><p>She thinks for a while and says "Fine, I'll look after your horse until your DNA test results come in, I'm only doing this because animals are innocent..." she stepped a little closer to him,"...but scoundrels like you might not."</p><p>She decides to move past him but he comes and stands in front of her. </p><p>"Wait, please don't go... I have been wanting to meet you and now that I have found you, I am hoping this day to be a long day." he sees her face glowing under the light of a street lamp. </p><p>"I have already had a long day because of a scoundrel like you." </p><p>Ben watches her stare at him as his gaze softened, he could see her eyes becoming a little dewy, she swallowed, "I... I must go." her phone rang, she looked away and walked past him.</p><p>Ben stood there alone by the lake.</p><p>And realised he has never been more mesmerised by a woman in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't mind if you see me rambling about different lightings and autumn throughout the chapter. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white horse stood calmly in its place at the lawn as Rey slowly walked towards it carrying a bag full of carrots she bought on the way. She smiled and murmured softly as she held one carrot to its mouth "You look like a high-class horse so I got you the organic ones." She patted it gently as the horse leaned forward and ate the carrot.</p><p>A bubbly voice came from afar, it was her best friend and the owner of café The Alley, Rose Tico.  </p><p>She was currently wearing her White Cashmere Turtleneck Sweater with a black apron as she was still working late in the evening at her cafe, her eyes widened as she saw the horse, "Whoa! this horse is so beautiful! And..." she eyed it carefully "...it doesn't look like a regular horse." </p><p>Rey did not believe a word that well-built man, in his early 30s, about six-foot-two tall with a likeable face has said so far, but anyways goes on to say, "Its a seventh-grade official horse."  </p><p>Rose raised her eyebrow and chuckled, "See, I knew it! I'm sure it must be owned by some nice looking man." she grinned  and winked at her. Rey shook her head "I just released it's owner from custody and he is yet to be identified." </p><p>Rey's father also joined in, he exclaimed, "I must say that's one nice looking horse, not many people in Chandrila own one."</p><p>A food delivery guy drived in the lawn and handed over a brown-bag to Rose. She thanked him and showed it to Rey, "I ordered fried chicken! I think you should have some, you must have had a long day."  </p><p>Rey broke into one huge smile and grinned, "Yeah sure, I'll eat some." and then walked back to her house with her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Trees with shades of red, orange and yellow autumn leaves lined up along the road; veiled in the lightest of mists since it must have rained early in the morning. </p><p>Rey was sitting in her car and waiting for the traffic lights to turn green.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait... Please don't go. I have been wanting to meet you."   </em>
</p><p>Rey remembered him saying this as if, as if it truly meant something to him.  </p><p>But why would anyone, especially the one whom she doesn't know, would look at her in a way she couldn't even put in words because of how intense it was, would say they had always wanted to meet her? </p><p>She shook her head and scoffingly brushed the thought aside. </p><p>She started driving as the traffic lights turned green and then a couple of minutes later the car stopped in the middle of the road, "What's wrong? Isn't the tank full?!" she checked and found out that the tank was indeed full so she tried restarting the car. "I should turn off the engines first, stay calm Rey." Somehow she slowly parked the car to the side of the road, got out of the car and took out her phone to call her father. </p><p>"Karate Academy, how may I help you?" </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as she realised it was the man who she had held in custody last night. </p><p>"Hello?!"  </p><p>"Is that you?" He asked a little surprised in his same dark, soothing voice. </p><p>She heard little kids laughing and playing around, "Why are you in my house?"</p><p>"I was only here to see Maximus but your father was generous enough to let me in your house and serve me tea." </p><p>"Let me talk to him." she said a little nervously. </p><p>"He's in a meeting right now, do you have a message for him? I'll tell him later."</p><p>"Well, I'm..." she looked behind "...in front of a supermarket but my car just stopped so someone from the repair shop will be here to fix it soon, I'll be home by late in the afternoon." </p><p>He asked, a little concerned "What state is your car in?" </p><p>She fiddled with her cream-coloured sweater jacket, "If I tell you, you would... Oh wait, you might know, you are a science guy isn't it?" </p><p>"Answer my question first, did you change it's engine oil?" </p><p>"Of course." she said while walking frantically from one place to another.</p><p>"And that fuel filter that's replaced every 20,000 km?"</p><p>She stopped walking as she tried to figure out what he was talking about "What's that?" </p><p>"Nevermind, what stuff do you have in your car?" </p><p>"Hang on." she opened the door and looked through the glove compartment while hurriedly taking out some stuff, "A water bottle, wet towels, oreo and a hair tie." </p><p>"Take the hair tie and water." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Tie your hair and open the bonnet."</p><p>She opened the bonnet without tying her hair, "Okay and?"</p><p>He smiled, "Drink some water while you wait, I'll be there." and hung up the phone.  </p><p>She frowned, brushing her hair aside "Are you kidding me?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The day was slowly turning sunny and mild. His hair was flowing as he went running towards a park full of autumn trees, as soon as he saw her sitting on a stone bench, he fixed his somewhat-disheveled hair and started walking calmly towards her while keeping his hands at the back.  </p><p>Last night Ben ended up buying new clothes from a mall near the hotel, he was wearing a vintage brown crombie-wool coat and trousers with a high neck white sweater.  </p><p>She stood up as he looked at the car behind her, "Someone had already arrived to fix the car from the repair shop so now you don't have to do anything, I could've called and told you but you don't carry a phone with you for some reason." She said as she took out her hair tie from her pocket and started tying up her hair.  </p><p>But then, Rey suddenly stopped doing what she was doing. </p><p>Or to be more precise she became still and so did everything else.  </p><p>Except him.</p><p>-</p><p>Snoke was walking by the Historical and Cultural Museum in a menacing demeanour, for a moment he stopped there and looked up at a huge banner that was right next to the place.</p><p>He clenched his fist whilst keeping a straight face as soon as he read the words, 'Emperor Ben Solo'.</p><p>The only thing that thrilled him at the moment was the fact that, no one was able to see or identify him as the 'Traitor of Chandrila'.</p><p>So he carried the flute with him and continued walking around the city anyway.</p><p>Freely.</p><p>-</p><p>A dew drop fell from a leaf, but it froze before falling on a vessel filled with water, there was no other sound surrounding him except for one of his own breathing. He looked around to see children who were playing and chasing one another, women who were cycling merrily and a couple who were conversing sitting next to each other; were all affected similarly from this phenomenon of time pause.  </p><p>Seeing all this brought him an equal sense of worry and astonishment.  </p><p>But then he saw Rey.  </p><p>His lips parted and his breath hitched as he found himself gazing at her, softly.  </p><p>Her eyes were glistening, her face looked radiant with delicate features from mild morning sunlight as her hands were reaching up to tie her hair. He slowly walked a little closer and gently brushed aside a dry leaf that froze mid-way to see her properly.  </p><p>He would have lied if he told someone she wasn't looking ethereal at this point.  </p><p>At the moment, he wished for nothing but to stare at her all day long, just like that. </p><p> </p><p>Autumn leaves resumed falling endlessly along the breeze, the dew drop fell into the water-filled vessel and everything turned back to how it was a few moments ago.</p><p>Rey continued tying up her hair until she was done and nearly jumped as she felt him standing closer than usual.  </p><p>She looked up at him hesitating a little and then slightly cleared her throat, "The weather looks nice, you can take a walk around if you want." </p><p>"Time stopped for a while just now, didn't you feel it?" </p><p>"Why would time stop? Did you decide to get weirder?" </p><p>"Everything stopped except me." </p><p>She crossed her arms, "Why didn't time stop for you?" </p><p>"I think it's the side effect of using that door." He smiled at her and spoke in a soft tone "But thanks to that, I saw something beautiful." </p><p>She smiled while scrunching her nose adorably "Okay, good for you." </p><p>He frowned slightly as a thought occurred to him, "Isn't it November 11 a few days from now?" </p><p>"Yeah, why?" </p><p>"Your ID Card was issued on that day." </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, but then she looked back at her car, "Right. I should go now, looks like my car has been repaired."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A man dressed in a midnight navy blue suit was sitting on the patio of a cafe. Poe Dameron waited for him to finish speaking on his phone, he thought he needed to enquire more from him since he happened to be the same man who gave the direction when Ben ran away, back at the rowing competition. </p><p>"They said they would call me today but I still haven't heard back, I guess it means I didn't pass... Where are you by the way? Let's go grab a drink, oh wait hang on a sec."</p><p>Poe was still standing behind him waiting for him to end his second call, he narrowed his eyes to see that there were familiar terms on his phone, 'Royal Public Affairs Office'. </p><p>"Hello, yes. That's me. The final interview? Really? Okay!".</p><p>The man's expression quickly changed from being happy to being surprised as soon as he saw Poe standing in front of him "Okay. Okay. Thank you. Bye." he slowly lowered his phone. </p><p>Poe showed his ID. </p><p>"Are you Finn Jones? I work for the Royal Guards." </p><p>"Are you Poe Dameron? This is unbelievable." </p><p>He smiled, "That's right, I'm Poe Dameron." He pointed towards his camera, "Isn't that the camera you were carrying at the rowing competition? May I take a look at the photos?" </p><p>He sat there gaping and then finally said, "What? Oh. Sure. Take a look. Here." </p><p>Poe took the camera and swiped through the photos, there were photos of the race, audience cheering and other random things.  And then all of a sudden, he saw two-three photos of him standing inside the stadium, which made him blush, a little.  </p><p>Finn raised his hands in embarrassment to take the camera, but before that Poe gently placed it on the table "Thank you for your cooperation." </p><p>Finn said in a low voice, "He's so cool." </p><p>"I can hear you."</p><p>Poe smiled while bowing down and left the place.</p><p><br/>-</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the evening when Rey found him sitting in the library reading a book. She went to the place where he was sitting and pulled out a chair to sit across him.  </p><p>His eyes twinkled as he looked up and saw her, he wore a different attire this time, a high neck maroon sweater and a black blazer.  </p><p>And she strangely found him looking good in them. </p><p>Some girls who were sitting around let out an audible gasp, they murmured, "Why is she sitting there?", "Is she his girlfriend?", "Oh! So he had a girlfriend!". She looked around to see them grinning and whispering while looking at her.  </p><p>She picked up Juice and Cola bottles and books that were lying on the table, which she was sure were given as gifts to him. There were tiny paper notes on them that read: </p><p>"Are you from the Louvre Museum? You look like a sculpture." </p><p>"A nation that forgets its past has no future."  </p><p>Rey almost giggled after reading them and then looked up at him "I see you're having a great, great time."  </p><p>He chuckled, "Oh I-, I am incredibly thankful for their gifts." He nodded and then tilted his sideways "So how did you find me here?" </p><p>"I called Poe and asked him, he's tired from being your guide by the way." </p><p>He showed her a book, "I just found out that your country follows the presidential system." She opened her mouth to say that he should stop acting like he didn't already know this, but instead she smiled "Let's go eat something, you might be hungry." and got up to leave the place as he kept the book aside and followed her.</p><p>As soon as Rey left the library, her phone started ringing. </p><p>She saw that it was the officer who was was probably calling her to inform her about the...  </p><p>oh.  </p><p>She hesitated a little and then picked up the call to answer </p><p>"Detective Niima?" </p><p>"Yes officer, did you get the DNA results?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bbq restaurant's glass panes  glimmered with modern pendant lamps, a light music played in the background as they both sat across each other by the window. </p><p>Rey opened a beer bottle, poured it in a pint glass, drank it all at one go while keeping her eyes on him and then crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. She had not uttered a word since they arrived there. She smiled and thanked the waitress when they brought them a plate full of fried chicken glazed with hot sauce.  </p><p>It took some courage for him to smirk and ask, "You just received my DNA results, didn't you?"</p><p>Rey picked up her fork, "Let's eat first, shall we?" and then started chomping her food.</p><p>Ben took one piece and placed it on his plate. He was hesitating a little.  </p><p>Rey looked at his plate, "Why aren't you eating?" </p><p>"I never eat food that isn't tested beforehand." He looked up at her, "I could be poisoned anytime." </p><p>She stopped eating, "Is that so? Then how have you been eating food here?" </p><p>"Poe ate it for me." </p><p>Her eyes widened, "You made him taste your food?" </p><p>"I didn't have to. He always ate first." </p><p>"So you are saying I should taste your food?" she pointed the fork at herself.  </p><p>"No, you don't have to." he paused "But if this food is poisoned and I'm dying here, what I am about to say now, will be my last words." </p><p>Rey put down her fork and crossed her arms, "Go ahead." </p><p>He sat back straight and spoke in a low voice, "Thank you for everything, it's because I knew that you existed somewhere, my heart was healed and I felt less lonely, over the years."</p><p>Her gaze softened and her lips parted slightly in surprise.</p><p>He picked up his fork and sighed, not knowing what was about to happen and then took a bite from the piece while keeping his eyes on her, and she was still gaping at him. </p><p>Various combinations of peppers melted in his mouth, the hot sauce added an extra element of funky flavour to the already juicy fried chicken, "How can food... taste so good?" He chuckled, "I haven't tasted anything like this!" </p><p>"Why? Does your world not have fried chicken?" she asked him plainly. </p><p>"We don't have the one's glazed in a sauce like this." He looked curiously at it, took another bite and moaned, "Mmm, it tastes excellent."</p><p>Rey cleared her throat and picked up the fork, "What were you reading in the library?" </p><p>"I read about your world's history, I wanted to know how different it is from my world's."  </p><p>She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah? How different is it?" </p><p>"The history of this country has been separated since Prince Anakin. In your world he passed away early. But in my world he remained a king in history and ruled as King Skywalker. The history of the two worlds started to go separately since then and ended up here. It looks like your world has grown quickly through intensive industrialisation since war and division, I am impressed." </p><p>She nodded while looking down without saying anything. </p><p>She clearly didn't believe him at all, did she? </p><p>Ben stared at her as a distant memory of his eight year old-self played in his head </p><p><em>Do you think it's here? The reason why I survived that day?</em> </p><p>Rey noticed him and slightly tilted her head sideways trying to read his expression.</p><p>He put on a faint smile and continued staring at her, intensely.</p><p>He knew things.</p><p>Things he wanted her, <em>especially</em> her to know...</p><p> </p><p><strong>1996, Kingdom of Chandrila</strong>    </p><p>Head Court Lady Noh looked at Maximus and smiled, "Even after a night like this a baby was born, isn't that astonishing?" </p><p>Ben spoke without showing any sort of elation at the prospect as he recounted the night of tragedy "That night, I heard the sound of a flute, do you think it was the Legendary Flute?" </p><p>She hesitates, "I may not be sure about this but it only makes a sound every 20 years." </p><p>He looked straight ahead, "I definitely heard it. I couldn't hear the gunfire shots because the flute was too loud." </p><p>She bent her head down with sorrow. "I didn't know you remembered everything, your Majesty."  </p><p>"That night I held on two things. I'm asking you if you are carrying one of them." He looked at her, "And if you are holding the other one with you as well." </p><p>She nodded "You are right I have been keeping it in secret, but I brought it to give it back to you, despite my fear." </p><p>She held the two things in her hand, "How odd is it, one that is usually silent made a sound that night and the other that cannot be identified, exists, which is why I had wished you had forgotten it." and gave them both to Ben.</p><p>"Is this a secret between us two?" </p><p>She answered, "Yes, your Majesty." </p><p>Ben looked at the things he was holding in his small hands, there was a half-broken Legendary Flute and an ID Card with a women's photograph that read, 'Lieutenant Rey Niima, Republic of Chandrila' </p><p>He asked her while looking at the ID Card "Do you think it's here? The reason why I survived that day?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Present Day-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben was still looking at her, "Why..." He swallowed as his voice trembled, "...why don't you believe anything I say?" </p><p>Rey immediately answered him, "Is that how belief works? Am I supposed to believe anything you say?" </p><p>"That's right." He gulped. "I don't blame you for not believing me." He tightened his lips and spoke in a low, dark voice "If you don't believe me then why do you help me? Lieutenant Rey Niima. Is it your 'Sense of Duty'?" </p><p>"You do that when you have to protect the country." </p><p>"Then why?" </p><p>"There's no reason. I helped you because I'm a police officer." She took a bite and chewed her food. </p><p>He leaned forward, "Anything else? Is there any other reason?" She looked up at him as he realised his voice was growing a little stern, "Any other reason why you have cared so much about me so far?" </p><p>Her gaze softens a little but she doesn't say anything. </p><p>"I must go back to my world now. I cannot stay here for long. In fact, there's no point in staying here anymore." </p><p>He leaned back while keeping his eyes on her and picked up his fork to finish his food. </p><p>"I'll find you anyway, there's no way you're getting away from me until I know who you are." </p><p>He stopped eating midway and spoke in his stern voice, again "We'll see." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rey slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, it was 6 in the morning so she had to get up and be ready for work. She yawned feeling satisfied from a good sleep she had last night and walked towards the window at a leisurely pace, the sun was beginning to rise which made  the sky slowly turn light blue. She took a deep breath and looked down at her lawn, not that it happened often but today she felt something was amiss. She frowned, feeling a little doubtful so she put on her slippers immediately and went rushing downstairs to the lawn. The air was chill early in the morning, a gentle breeze blew the wisps of her hair, her lips parted in surprise as a realisation dawned upon her.  </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Maximus was not there. </p><p>So... did he really leave? </p><p>Rey was beginning to think that all that had just happened for the past couple of days could have been some kind of a dream, because the mere thought of him leaving <em>her</em> world was starting to feel strangely unsettling or perhaps even, upsetting.</p><p>-</p><p>Ben put on his same clothes he wore the day when he came to this world. The sun shined through the windows of a bookstore he was currently standing in. He brushed his fingers through the books in the shelf and picked up the one that read "Selected Poems from the Past" and turned the pages to see one of the muses, written by Padme Amidala   </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, shattered name </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the name that parted in the air </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the name without an owner </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The name I will die calling </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could not finish the last words </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had in my heart   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He left for the bamboo forest and watched the two tall rock stones emerging with a bright light glowing in between them, his horse stood still as he looked back one last time and thought about the woman, he's not sure he will meet again or not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The one I loved</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one I loved.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's a little late BUT HEY HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all are doing well. ❤️❤️❤️<br/>I've been having quite a hard time these days, so I'll be updating the chapters a little late from now on, I hope you understand. : ) </p><p>Content Warning: Graphic Depiction of Violence, Minor Character Death (6th part of the chapter.) &amp; Mentions of parental loss after the line: even if you find my relatives, they won't be my real family (8th part of the chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snoke stood at the shores of the Kingdom of Chandrila and watched the waves violently crash into the rocks. He was to return to the Republic of Chandrila to stay far from the eyes of suspicion. Apparently some of the citizens were already looking at him with narrowed eyes like they were able to identify him, for reasons he couldn't understand since the flute was helping him to stay anonymous. The sky's colour was turning grey and strong winds were blowing endlessly. He started walking back but suddenly stopped in between after sensing that the sound of the waves had suddenly come to a halt. He turned to look behind him and true to his instincts, he saw that the waves had just frozen then and there instead of reaching the shores. It wasn't as if he had never experienced this before, once while painting, a bowl of red paint fell from the table but before it did the red paint froze midway for a short amount of time. And now that it had happened again it made him feel certain about one thing.  </p><p>Someone else was using the other half of the Legendary Flute. </p><p> </p><p>-  </p><p> </p><p>Poe waited as his friend Rose poured tea through a filter in a plastic tea cup while he stood inside the comforting interiors of The Alley, she smiled and served the tea to him "Here's your Iced Tea Latte." He sang, "Thank you for the Iced Tea." and picked up the cup. At first he found it unusual, but then he winced after he suddenly felt that it was strangely hot and not cold, and almost dropped the beverage but thankfully didn't. "What the- why is this Iced Tea so hot?" Rose gaped at him looking stunned but then she rolled her eyes "You are one fine piece of work aren't you? Still drunk or something ?" </p><p>"I swear it felt really hot." He said a little anxiously. </p><p>She collected rest of the utensils without saying anything while Poe picked up the cup again, which surprisingly felt cold as usual.</p><p>-</p><p>"My gosh! Are you okay?" One of the Royal Guards asked, a little concerned. Poe Dameron huffed in relief after he nearly burned his hand from the hot beverage. He had spilled some coffee on the table while picking up the hot cup in a hurry.  </p><p>"Next time I'll make it for you." One of the guards exclaimed while cleaning up the table. Poe picked up the empty cup and walked past the guard "I should at least know how to make my own cup of coffee. That's alright I'll do it myself."  </p><p>"Sir, The Prime Minister has arrived at the helipad." </p><p>Poe turned to look at him "What? Why on earth is he here on a Sunday?"  </p><p>The guard tapped on his earpiece signaling him to attend his bluetooth call. He put on his earpiece and spoke on the mic on his wrist, "Yes I'm listening." A woman from the CCTV room informed that an intruder was passing by at Point 06, he looked at the guard, his eyes widened when she said, "Turns out it's his Majesty."  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The security gate beeped as Hux came out and raised his hands to get a security scan. He smirked feeling confident, "Make it quick, I know they have asked you to buy some time." He walked towards Ben's office with a sense of determination he hasn't had in a long time.  Yesterday, the Emperor had yet again missed several meetings and this time he wasn't going to let this little charade stay hidden any longer, there had to be a reason for his frequent absence. No matter what it was he was going to find it out. </p><p>He quickly opened the door and stilled right then and there. Ben Solo stood firmly near his desk, kept his hands at the back along with his bodyguard Poe Dameron who stood at one corner. For a moment he found himself gaping at him in utter disbelief but then he cleared his throat and walked towards him to hand him the report, "I'm here to report to his Majesty regarding the National Affairs."  </p><p>Ben went through the report, "I've already seen these reports I assume, Prime Minister Hux. Didn't I tell everyone to send written reports this week unless it's regarding a national emergency?"</p><p>"Your absence in meetings was duly noted by several prominent people. I'd call that a national emergency. So I had to barge in like this to see if his Majesty is alright." </p><p>He eyed him carefully and nodded, "I was in my Study room, trying to solve a problem I have been working on for a long time. I apologise for making you work until so late." </p><p>"Oh, it's my duty your Majesty." No, he definitely did not come to his office all the way to back down. "So, have you solved your problem?"  </p><p>He saw him giving it a deep-thought "No, I'm still trying to get it right." </p><p>"Too bad." Hux spoke in a pretentiously concerned tone, "You look a bit tan, even though you were in your study room this entire time." </p><p>He spoke in a visibly calm tone, "It gets a lot of sunlight during the day. And it's covered with stars during the night. Looks like my grandfather spent a fortune building that place." </p><p>Hux started laughing as if he were presented with some kind of a witty jest "My apologies, I haven't been able to laugh in a long while." He chuckled a little more and went on to say, "I'm not here to report, I just came to see if you were missing or not." He smirked as he shook his head "Looks like you are indebted to me now, your Majesty. Good luck with solving it. I shall see you next week." With that he turned and walked towards the door but then the Emperor called him midway, prompting him to turn towards him. He looked at his bodyguard quizzically and then back at him.  </p><p>The Emperor's eyes had a hint of a warning glare, he spoke in a rather austere tone, "Prime Minister Hux. Let me tell you this, I don't intend to offend you but this won't sound pleasant. Every important moment in my life is the history of the Kingdom of Chandrila and I'll make sure that history lasts forever. But that will require more than just my benevolence. Therefore, I can never be indebted to you. So, let's wait and see how my absence will be recorded in history." </p><p>Despite feeling immensely mortified, Hux kept a straight face but turned to stomp out of the door immediately.  </p><p> </p><p>-  </p><p> </p><p>Rey leaned against her work desk and carefully looked at the board filled with pictures of witnesseses, suspects, weapons used in murder and writings scribbled with red, blue and black markers that tried to connect one another. She flinched a little as she tried to wring her fingers which were wounded while she got into a scuffle with one of the goons who were involved in a theft. She slightly brushed her band-aid fingers as she tried to connect the dots of the case she was currently driven to solve.  </p><p> </p><p>"If this a parallel universe, then prove it."</p><p>"The proof is right in front of you." </p><p> </p><p>A faint memory of that mysterious man played in her head. In the morning, when Finn asked her about this man (yes everyone in the station knew about him now) she simply brushed it aside by telling him she didn't know and she  didn't want to talk about it either. She had not even tried to look for him, instead she spent her entire day looking for clues relevant to the case she was trying to solve.  </p><p><em>Evidence that leads to another evidence.</em> She thought as she distracted herself from thinking any further about him.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>Kingdom of Chandrila, The Winter of 1994<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>Snoke lifted the The Four Tiger Sword from the glass case ambitiously with the prospect of taking over the throne. One of his people came and told him that the king was in the room where the Legendary Flute was placed under utmost safety. That was it, he only needed to get his hands on the flute so he walked out of the room, creating terror within the rest of the Royal Palace, taking the lives of Royal Guards who stood along the corridor with his sword causing the blood splatter everywhere on paintings, artifacts, and walls. </p><p>Snoke reached the room and slowly walked towards his step-brother, the King of Chandrila he had resolved to kill a long time ago. The King glared at him with suspicion as Snoke eyed the Legendary Flute with an intense lust for power. A group of his people fired gunshots at the Royal Guards mercilessly and occupied the place completely. The King was in disbelief as he saw the people who were pointing guns at him were none other than his own guards. He looked at Snoke, "What are you doing?" Snoke laughed, "Do you still not know why am I here? I am here to obtain that flute and take this entire world in my hands." </p><p>"Don't do this. Put that sword down." </p><p>"I picked up this sword to take something even greater." </p><p>"Don't you fear the punishment of the skies?" </p><p>Snoke wiped the blood from his face and walked towards the glass box that encased the Legendary Flute. He placed his eyes on the King who stood next to the box, gritted his teeth and then thrusted the sword through his stomach swiftly. He immediately pulled the sword out and threw it away as the king fell down with a thud. He opened the glass box, took the flute gently and watched it carefully as if it was the most precious thing he had gotten his hands on. </p><p>Ben Solo's little feet carried him through the corridor whose floors were covered in a pool of blood, his eyes were wide with shock as the horror was unfolding before him. As he reached the room he looked at his uncle, terrifying him with his face that was splattered with blood but he was even more appalled at the sight of his father lying there unconscious. He ran towards him and bent down, sobbing loudly, calling him again and again but then he realized that it was too late and that he had lost him, forever. He stood up somehow and glared defiantly at that monster even though no part of him could process anything of what he had just witnessed. Snoke looked down at him, "This is too bad, you are an orphan now, Your Majesty." Ben bent down to pick up the sword </p><p>"Do you think you can hurt me with that?" </p><p>He shouted with his tears "I'll try!" and lifted the heavy sword as soon as he could using both of his hands. Without thinking, Snoke abruptly defended himself with the flute which led the sword to break it into a half, along with a cut in his hand. Half of the Legendary Flute clattered on the floor, while the other half was soaking with blood in his hand. </p><p>Ben held onto some of the courage left within him and shouted, "I order the guards to arrest this Traitor, deprive him of his Royal Status and order maximum punishment upon him." A man pointed the gun at him but then Snoke interrupted, "I'll do it myself." He pushed him against a pillar and held him by his neck and began strangling him. "I've waited for this very moment for a very long time, I've hidden my aspirations, gathered people to serve under me, endured your foolish father and mine and quietly waited for this day for my entire life." He continued strangling him more violently "So how dare you, how dare a little kid like you, you powerless and useless punk, tried to mess this up?" </p><p>A gunshot fired up at the glass ceiling making the glass break and it's pieces fall upon them. Ben closed his eyes and let go of his hands from Snoke's strangulating one's and fell on the floor, unconscious. The gunshots were continuously being fired at the men. One of them warned Snoke that they should leave the palace immediately while he narrowed his eyes to identify this person who was clad completely in a black outfit and mask, who had suddenly come out of nowhere and was killing his men mercilessly. The person's focus was now placed on Snoke as they raised their gun to shoot him. Snoke somehow dodged the bullet and the other bullets and immediately decided to make his way to the back exit door while still trying to look through this person who was determined to kill him. </p><p>Snow drizzled and light poured in from the broken glass ceiling. Ben slowly opened his eyes, one of his hands held the broken half of the flute while the other reached out to the person who had tried to save what was left within the Kingdom. The person slowly approached towards him, bent down and gently placed their fingers on his little wrist to check his pulse. He raised his hands with some strength left in his body but all he was able to do was grasp a rope with a card attached to it. The person suddenly disappeared. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked over at his father, one last time. </p><p>He mourned the death of his father for the next several days all the while when the people of Chandrila, who were completely shaken from this tragedy, placed their pitying eyes on him. He had stopped conversing with people altogether except for Head Court Lady Noh who grieved with him. In the midst of all this, Poe Dameron would always try and go to talk to Ben but he would ignore him every single time, until one day, Poe started crying and hugged him and Ben gave into the hug and cried along with him and since then they have been good friends.  </p><p>Meanwhile, some of the spies and guards of the palace kept looking for the Traitor who was yet to be punished, but years later, he was found dead at an ancient seashore. Even after this, the kingdom declared that he will be called a Traitor of Chandrila even in the history of ages ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>-Present Day-  </strong>
</p><p>Prince San Tekka, a 78 year old man, second in line to the throne of Kingdom of Chandrila sat in front of Ben while delightfully looking at the sweets placed in a royal sweet box. Ben decided to pay a surprise visit to the old man's office "Head Court Lady Noh made tons of traditional donuts today." Ben gave him a bright smile, he has always had an immense sense of gratitude for both Lady Noh and San Tekka whose warmth and charm have been a source of light and hope during those tragic days of his childhood. The old man looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you for this, your Majesty. Did you enjoy your little trip? Where did you go this time?" </p><p>Ben sat back a little comfortably, "This time, I went somewhere very far away. It was unexpected, nevertheless I still had a great time." </p><p>The Prince nodded, "If you are going to keep travelling at least get married and have children. You have the duty to carry on the royal bloodline." </p><p>
  <em>I have already had a long day because of a scoundrel like you.  </em>
</p><p>All of a sudden Ben was vaguely reminded of Rey and the night when he first laid his eyes on her. He should have flinched or brushed the thought aside even, instead he let it linger like a shallow wind on a lonely night. He soon began convincing himself that he wasn't very keen on Prince San Tekka's suggestion of him getting married and carrying on his line so he made a silly attempt of making the old man smile, "Gosh! You sound so old.'' </p><p>The old man laughed heartily after hearing his words, Ben laughed along with him and while he did that, he slowly glanced towards a brown and gold framed picture, "This is one of my favourite photos, the one that was taken during the spring trip in elementary school, there are Cherry blossoms everywhere and I am holding Head Court Lady Noh's hand. And your hand." he paused as the grin on his face slowly began to disappear, "The hand of my uncle who had to live his entire life away from his family." He spoke in a more serious tone, "Don't you hate me for that?"</p><p>San Tekka sensed the suspicion in his tone and answered him all while being a little uncomfortable, "That's completely nonsense."  </p><p>Ben leaned forward and spoke his words without blinking "My father's step brother killed my father and even tried to strangle me to death. And because of him your family had to live outside the country, all their lives. So I am curious to know if you, my father's cousin, is on my side or not."   San tekka, clearly insulted, spoke a little louder than usual, "You are being absurd, do you want me to kill my own class to prove my loyalty to you? I forbade them to live here for this reason. Is there some kind of a rumour going on that is making you cross your limits?" </p><p>Ben slightly gritted his teeth, "I wasn't swayed by any rumour. I want to know if you are hiding something from me, I have a deep sense of trust and admiration for you so please, kindly tell me if I should be worried about something." He took out a blue envelope and handed it to San Tekka, "I've been trying to solve this for a long time but I couldn't, so I'll leave it here with you." San Tekka gulped and opened the envelope with a fear he had been anticipating for quite a long time or perhaps since the tragedy itself. He opened it to see an old worn paper with medical information and on the top it read, "Snoke's Autopsy Report." He squeezed his eyes shut and bent down his head, feeling an overwhelming sense of distress and worry.   </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The library was enormous with cream-coloured walls, a mild sunlight passed through huge glass windows, it's interiors were decorated with art displays from local artists and different showpieces and lamps. The chairs were empty, the Royal Guards stood in corners since the place was cleared out for his arrival. Ben wondered if this was the same library as the one in <em>her</em> world, he looked around almost bewildered with its resemblance and searched for the same place where he had been before. He slowly walked towards that place as the clicking sound from his leather shoes filled the silence that surrounded him. So far he had tried not to think of her, but it had all been in vain, he began reminiscing of all those memories where being near her brought him solace and calmed his anxious soul. He sat on one of the chairs and looked at the empty chair across him. </p><p>That night, after she paid the bill for their food, she asked him to take her to that bamboo forest. At first, Ben took it by surprise but then he agreed to take her there. After reaching there she walked a little ahead of him and held up her torch-lit phone, trying to search for something unusual. "Is this the wrong doorway to your world? If you have to recite a spell, do it. Don't feel embarrassed." Ben spoke to her as calmly as he could, "I'm looking for it too but looks like it won't open since I came here without carrying the flute." She suddenly turned around to see him, "Are you kidding me?"  </p><p>"I know this is hard to believe, but there must be two obelisks here."  </p><p>"You mean two stones at a temple?" </p><p>"Yes. I don't think I can use the door today." </p><p>Rey let out a long sigh and looked up at him, "Listen, now that your DNA results have arrived we can find your relatives but even if we don't, this is all I can do to help you." Ben gave her a vague smile, "Even if you find my relatives, they won't be my real family, my parents passed away a long time ago." He saw the features on her face become less tense, her annoyance slowly fading into sorrow at his revelation. She took a moment and apologised to him but he told her it was fine and tried changing the subject, "Shall we go now?" She slowly walked ahead of him. After a while he saw her shivering from cold so he quickly took off his black coat and placed it carefully around her shoulders. Not that he cared about it but he felt her glancing at him, maybe she was a little perplexed, she continued speaking to him, "What's your name then?" there was no anger or suspicion in her tone. </p><p>"Even if I tell you, you won't be allowed to say it." He smiled.  </p><p>Rey giggled, "Are you like the poet Padme Amidala?"  </p><p>Ben narrowed his eyes, "Who's Padme Amidala?"  </p><p>She almost started laughing, seeing her like this warmed his heart so much, "You really are good at pretending you know that right? Well one of her muses says 'I won't finish the last words I had in my heart.'" and immediately after realising the words she had just spoken she stopped grinning and looked away, shyingly "s-so that is why I asked." </p><p>- </p><p>They both walked quietly as the sound of rustling of leaves from bamboo trees surrounded them on a breezy night. Rey felt herself shivering from wintery air and then a few moments later she found herself feeling warm as he put his coat around her shoulders, oh so gently, without making any contact with her skin.</p><p>"So, why did you become a detective?"</p><p>Rey was about to ask why he wanted to know this, didn't he refuse to say his name?, but then he went on to say "I am curious to know as to how others grew up to have aspirations." Rey resisted her urge to be defensive for once and decided to share something close to her heart, "When I was little, my Dad and I used to watch a show called 'The Police' while all my friends were watching 'Snow White' or 'The Little Mermaid'. When I turned eight I was able to point out who were the criminals on the show." Ben nodded "So, it was your talent?" Rey simply says "No, it was because of the reruns of those episodes." He chuckled, she looked up at him a feeling a little surprised but tried not to smile too much, "As I watched the shows I thought of becoming a detective, not everyone in this world can be brave so I decided to become one." He stopped walking and looked at her, searching her eyes, "That is very thoughtful of you, Lieutenant Rey Niima." </p><p>She smiled slightly and nodded "So that's my story." and wondered if she should ask him something else "Well you could at least tell me what you do for a living? Or maybe you could tell what you are passionate about?" She saw him blinking and sensed him becoming a little contemplative, "I am fond of mathematics and learning more about the universe. It's strange because I have never been asked such a question, so you can think of me as someone who is trying his best not to panic every now and then." His eyes met hers, she found herself giving him a long look as the breeze gently blew around them.  </p><p>Rey blinked and looked at the people sitting around her who she was sure were thinking that she had been daydreaming instead of reading her book. She was in the library and she strangely found herself sitting at the same place as before, when <em>he</em> was there. Speaking of her book, she looked down at it, took out her hair tie to tie her hair up in a ponytail, and began flipping through the pages to learn more about the Parallel Universe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>